The Death Series
by hungergamesfan51
Summary: The death of all the characters, named and unnamed, twenty four in all. Please R&R!
1. Clove

**Okay, this is a series that describes the death of each tribute. I'm going to start with Clove, and after that, if I get requests for a certain character I'll do that character. First come first serve basis. Each chapter is 222 words.**

Thresh hoists me up with one arm. His voice is rough and angry as he speaks to me. I see the rock in his hand and scream for the only person that can give me help, Cato. I hear him yell back, but he's too far away. Thresh drops and I try to scamper back, but I know it won't work. Thresh brings the rock down, and I feel the dent go into my skull. I fall to the ground, I can't even see, the pain blocks it all it. I don't know how long I lie there, but Cato finally comes up, "Clove, why Clove?" He whispers.

I can't even answer I can no longer speak. Cato stays there, and I want to tell him to get medicine, but I know that even the Capitol's surgeons can't save me now. Cato stays there, whispering, telling me to get up, and win the Hunger Games with him. All I want to do is die so that the pain will finally end. Cato walks away, leaving me to die. He comes back holding a sword. He's going to avenge me, but no. He stares at me, "You left me Clove," He says, and thrusts his sword down. The last thing I ever feel is the tip of the sword go through my stomach.

**Tell me what you think; I need you guys to tell me if I should continue, or if this is just a lost cause. Tell me what you think people, and remember I'm taking requests!**


	2. Glimmer

**This was my first request, courtesy of AJLL. So here's Glimmer's death everybody.**

I'm lying down, not quite asleep, but very close. I look over at my fellow careers, knowing full well that given the chance they'll kill me in the most painful way they can imagine. I see Cato standing up, taking watch. I'm pretty sure that none of the other careers are asleep, they don't trust Cato. I move a tiny bit, and then all hell breaks loose.

With a buzz I see a nest fall to the ground. I immediately recognize the deadly bees. Cato immediately bolts, along with that district twelve scum, Peeta, and Clove. I jump up and am about to follow, when two bees sting me. I fall to the ground, the poison has me paralyzed. I can only lie there as the bees sting me, each sting bringing me closer to death. I feel my body getting swollen. The pain is unbearable; I begin to welcome each sting, as each one brings me closer to the end of the pain. I'm suddenly aware than I can no longer see or hear. It doesn't matter though, there's no way I can survive these stings. I can _sense_ two bees still left. One bee stings me, and I can feel the end drawing closer. I feel my head roll back and with one more sting, the pain finally, mercifully, ends.

**Tell me what you think people! I need some reviews; I'm still taking any suggestions/requests that you want me to do. Review please!**


	3. Foxface

**Laxxgoal31- Thanks!**

**AJLL- Your welcome, your request was one I wanted to do anyway, and here's your update!**

**Mangalvr- Sorry, my punctuation isn't always perfect (although I try) but thanks for the compliment.**

**Bookangel812- Thanks, I really have fun doing this, and I'm glad to see my readers are enjoying them too!**

**Jane- Thanks for the review and compliment, you were really nice! I know what you mean, but it's a great book, so what can you say!? Also, surprisingly you were my second, (but probably not my last) for Rue. I guess everyone assumes that I'm a huge Rue fan too(which I am, although I like Thresh better), anyway, Rue will be coming up fairly soon! Oh, also, the reason Rue won't be next, is I have to do some characters who weren't named too, otherwise I'll use up all the named characters early. **

**Michael Samuelson- Thanks, your review was one of the nicest I've ever gotten! Your request is interesting, and I need to put in some unnamed characters, so he'll probably be next.**

**Rainstorm-Mosspath- Cato is a great character, and it would be great to know what's going on in his head, but, keep in mind that I can't use up all the named characters in the beginning, although if I get a lot of requests for them (like Foxface) they'll come up a lot faster, even if there's only one request. Yeah, I know Rue is going to be really sad, but I've got a really good one in mind for her.**

**Sarrah94- Wow, that's really flattering! I wanted to do a series of short story chapters, but I didn't want to do 100 word drabbles, so this is what came into mind. Oh, and this is Foxface's death.**

**ObsessiveCullenFan- Yeah, I am doing Foxface now, but I don't know who I'm going to do after this, I just kind of decide based on requests. Also, your character is also pretty cool, he will be coming up. P.S. I've always wondered what he was thinking during that.**

**Emippy- I'm really sorry, but even though Thresh is my favorite character by far, I'm taking a little break from him because I just did a whole story on him ( "Strength" which is now finished), so I already wrote his death. Anyway, he might be coming up sooner though if I get a lot of requests for him. Also, in "Strength" that's how I thought he died if you want to know now. I don't know why the two words either, I just kind of wanted to make that many words in each one. Finally, thanks for the review, as always they mean a lot to me, especially when they're complimentary.**

**Mystery Hunter- Thanks; I'm glad that you like them. Thresh was the coolest, I'm happy to know other people think that too (I thought I might've been the only one). Anyway, as I said to Emippy, Thresh won't be for a little bit, but if you want to find out now, you can read "Strength". It was sad that we never got to know how he died, I'm hoping that Suzanne Collins will tell us in the next book.**

**Finnigan McCool- Thank you! It's always heartening when people tell you to keep writing. I love getting reviews!**

**Okay people, this one is for laxxgoal31,ObsessiveCullenFan, and Sarrah94, because you guys all requested Foxface. Without further ado, Foxface!**

I allow a smile to creep onto my face, I've been following these two for hours now, and they've got no idea I'm following them. Peeta's basically telling everyone where he is he's so loud. I see Katniss leave, and then a few minutes later Peeta goes in a separate direction.

Now's my chance, I swoop in, I force myself to just eat a little bit, first I take a tiny bit of cheese, wait a minute, and then eat some blueberries. They taste a little bit sour, but they're not bad. I start to head towards a clearing; I've made it some fifty yards when the pain kicks in.

It feels like someone put a fire into my stomach. I feel my intestines burning from the inside. Death is near, I can feel it. They had beaten me at my own game, a game I thought I'd always remain champion of. If only I had just stopped at the cheese. I start to feel the poison dropping deeper into me; soon my arms are numb, not like I could move them anyway with this pain.

I was so close to going home, seeing my older brother and parents again. All of it gone with a few bad berries. A feeling of weightlessness takes over, I'm floating, rising, and then I'm gone.

**Tell me what you guys think! Remember, I'm always taking requests! Please review!**


	4. District Nine Boy

**ObsessiveCullenFan- Wow, thank you so much! I'm not sure if I'm going to do Peeta and Katniss's death, tell me if you think I should. And thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!**

**Jane- Once again, thanks for the review! The girl at the campfire is a good one, I think I'll do her next, thanks for the review and request.**

**Laxxgoal31- You know the routine by now lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, I am going to change the chapter names to that.**

**AJLL- Thank you a lot for the review!**

**Mangalvr- Thanks for the review!**

**Bookangel812- Thank you, I was trying to make the reader's really understand Foxface's sadness at the time. Thanks for letting me know that I succeeded.**

**Iressitable Malaria- Thank you, it's always great to get reviews!**

**LizLoveDante- I've been getting a lot of requests for Thresh, so he's coming up soon!**

**Okay everyone, here's you update, this one's for Michael Samuelson, who requested the district nine boy Katniss fought over for the backpack. Here goes!**

The gong sounds, and I take off, sprinting for an orange backpack. I grab it, only to see another person there, the girl who was on fire, the one who got an eleven. I wrestle her for the backpack. I'm stronger than her; she won't win.

They all said I would die at the cornucopia, but only I knew I was stronger than that, I'm a survivor. I'll keep my promise of coming back to dad.

She's pinned down, she's thrashing, but it won't do any good. I look into her eyes; can I really kill an innocent girl? Yes, I decide if it's for dad, then I can. I move my hands down, and feel a knife thud into my back. I fall to the ground.

I can feel myself dying, it's over. I feel blood flowing out of my back. The pain is unbearable. I won't be coming back to my dad. The only family I have, the only family he has.

I never thought dying would be like this. I always thought my death would be heroic, giving up my life for someone else, something valiant. But it was meant to be.

The pain is now even clouding my thoughts, I think one last thought, "_I'm sorry dad_, _they were right,_" but I can only hope he hears me.

**So, what did everyone think? I'd really like to know how you thought I portrayed the first character that wasn't really a big character. Did I do him well, or not so much? Anyway, I'd appreciate it a lot if in your review you guys think I should do Peeta and Katniss's deaths too or not. Thanks for taking the time to read and hopefully review!**


	5. Girl at the Campfire

**Manglvr- Thank you, as always, for your review!**

**Laxxgoal31- Man, you are a dedicated reviewer, thanks so much!**

**AJLL- Thanks, it's always great to know your stories are appreciated!**

**Jane- No, not if they had died, after the Hunger Games their death. Thanks for your reviews, and this one's for you, it's the girl at the campfire.**

**Santastic- Thanks so much for your really nice review! You mean the girl at the campfire right? Because this one's her!**

**ObsessiveCullenFan- The guy who killed Rue is coming up shortly, probably the one after next, once again, thanks for the review!**

**Phantomrox87- Yeah, Thresh power! Thresh is so awesome, I'm really happy to know that other people think he's the best character in the book! Thanks for your review!**

**Bookangel812- Thanks, my purpose is achieved then, making them great and sad at the same time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**This one's for Jane and Santastic for requesting the girl at the campfire! Anyway everyone, here it is!**

I know I shouldn't be making a fire, but it's just so cold, I have no choice. I curl up, and go to sleep. I wake up to a pack of careers around me. Terror takes hold, I know I'm dead. I desperately plead for mercy, but these are careers, the only thing they aren't taught is mercy.

The big district two boy cuts me with his sword. I scream in agony, causing the careers to laugh. The district one girl stabs me, then the district one boy; they're going around in a circle taking their turn to stab me. The careers can't be human; no human could have a heart so cold.

They finally leave, letting me die in peace. I can't even speak; my jaw is practically cut off. A dozen lethal cuts are all competing for my attention; the only thing I do is whimper. I hear a person coming back; it's the district twelve boy, the so called lover.

He kneels down next to me, "I'm sorry," he says. He then lifts up his knife, and stabs me through the throat with it. The pain is indescribable; all I can do is hope that my parents aren't witnessing this brutal scene. Tunnel vision takes over, and then I feel death's cold embrace, the last embrace I will know.

**Okay, please tell me what you think! I'm not sure how well I did this, for some reason I had a lot of doubts about this chapter. I'd really appreciate if you let me know how I did. I've also got some good news, all those people who requested Thresh's death, he is next! Remember, reviews are what keep me writing!**


	6. Thresh

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! For the two of you I couldn't personally reply to,**

**Rainstorm and mosspath- As always, thanks for the review! **

**Michael Samuelson- Thank you so much for reviewing again, it made my day! **

**This one's for all of you who requested Thresh, this one's for you!**

It was over, Cato and I had fought for hours, the rain water was red with blood, blood from both our bodies. My armor had been knocked off. It was over now though, I had lost my sword, I was on the ground, and Cato was above me with a sword.

He thrust down, and I rolled out of the way. It was no use though; I was just prolonging my own death. Cato thrust down, and I jumped up. I somehow manage to kick Cato's sword. It abruptly changes directions, and I'm up, unscathed. I desperately look around for a weapon, and find one, a knife.

I grab it, and with one quick move throw it at Cato. The knife finds its mark, burying itself in Cato's stomach. Cato falls to the ground, not dead, but unconscious, and from the looks of it, not much life in him.

I turn away, not wanting to look at him anymore. I was looking on the bright side of things, I could return to district eleven as a hero. I could live in a big house, and not have a car in the world. The possibilities were endless. Just then, I hear a tiny sound behind me, and then felt a quick, burning spot of agony right below my shoulder blades and………… Thresh fell to the ground, dead. Cato was standing over the dead body, and even he felt a tiny bit of sadness, in the back of his mind. Instead of kicking him like the other dead bodies, Cato just looked at Thresh and said," I told you that I would kill you Thresh. I told you."

**Okay, I bent the rules a little bit, Thresh was just such an awesome that I had to make it a little longer than 222 words. Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you're really a big Thresh fan like me, check out my story about him, "Strength". It's finished now. Okay, the guy who killed Rue is next. Please tell me what you guys thought with a review!**


	7. Rue

**Okay, it has been over six months since I've updated. I just want to say to all of you how incredibly sorry I am, and I really hope you will still review my story and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for even opening this page. This is a special tributes death that you really deserve because I haven't been updated. I will be updating now about once a week, hopefully faster some days. Once again, I am so sorry that I did not update, and feel free to yell at me.**

**Here is Rue's death.**

The net has me completely entangled, I am desperate, "Katniss!" I yell.

"Rue I'm coming!" I hear her shout. Even as she shouts, I know she is too far away to do anything.

The boy bursts into the clearing and smiles.

"Stop" I say, but he doesn't listen, he only says one word.

"Bye" he says.

He thrusts his spear into me right as I see Katniss burst through the clearing. Katniss shoots an arrow that embeds itself in the boy's throat. I no longer care, I know I am dying.

Katniss is talking now, but I can't hear her, I just want my ending moments to be good times, "Sing" I say.

She starts to sing, with her beautiful voice. I think to my family that I will miss all of them. The spear is now just a burning in my stomach, I can feel myself dying, hear the sadness in Katniss's voice, but most of all, I feel a terrible sadness. Not for me, but for everyone who will be crushed by my death.

My tears are for Katniss and my family, my anger for the Capitol and President Snow.

I have one last thought, "I am Rue Tyne, I am twelve years old, and I am the latest of many to be murdered in cold blood for something that I had no part in.

**Please review and let me know what you think. There are tears in my eyes as I finish this chapter. Did this chapter do Rue justice? **


End file.
